Harry Potter and the Life Changing Summer
by firecracker7960
Summary: AU after 5th year. When Harry comes home for the summer, he is in for alot of surprises, the first being nice Dursleys! after a strange birthday Harry has new looks, new school, new friends, and new mates? This will be a summer to remember
1. Chapter 1

Harry continued to look out the window at the scenery passing by, ignoring the overwhelming silence in the compartment. 5th year was finally over, and Harry was faced with a long summer with his relatives, he didn't even have Sirus to talk to anymore. Harry had already grieved for his godfather, and while he was still sad and missed him, he refused to be mopey and depressed. Sirus would be horrified to see his godson so depressed, after all Harry was the son of a Maurader, and he would prove it, he would make both his dad and Sirus proud.

Once the train pulled into the station Harry immediately grabbed his trunk and and hopped off the train, after muttering a quick goodbye to Ron and Hermione, both who stayed silent. Walking towards his relatives he was glad to be away from all the people who wanted to stare at the boy-who-lived. Now that everyone knew that he had been telling the truth all year, they were all trying to get in his good graces. Harry was happy to be back in a place where he was treated as a normal person, with no favors or adoring stares.

The car ride back was in comfortable silence, with only Uncle Vernon and Harry in the car, neither tried to make conversation, but this wasn't anything new. Pulling into the drive way Harry went to get his trunk, surprisingly Uncle Vernon helped him, his Uncle cleared his throat looking uncomfortable and looked at Harry "Urm Harry, your Aunt and I would like to talk to you in the living room after you put your trunk in your room please" quickly walking away leaving Harry standing in the driveway baffled.

Harry slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room where his Aunt and Uncle were sitting, "sit Harry" his Aunt asked him nicely. Harry sat on the chair wondering what in the world his guardians would say to him. "Harry, I realize we haven't been on the best terms all these years" his Aunt began cautiously, Harry resisted the urge to laugh at the statement, best terms indeed. " We would like to change that, we never took the time to really understand magic, or your world. If you agree, we would like to start over, I know it will be difficult, and take some time, but we are willing." Finishing her little speech his Aunt took a seat, her and Vernon waiting patiently for Harry's response.

Feeling a little numb Harry went over what his Aunt said, seeing no reason to refuse he quietly agreed and went to his room. Pacing back and forth he went over his summer plans, changing them a little, he knew that with Voldemort back he couldn't just be lazy and hope for the best. He needed to train, physically and mentally. With his family willing to reconnect with him, he would have to make some time to actually talk to them, see if they were serious. Sitting down at his desk he pulled out some paper to make a to-do list for the summer.

Go over all of previous text books

Start daily runs, every morning

Make time with the family

Start eating right

Maybe join some sort of fighting class?

Stay up to date with news in my world

Talk to goblins, see if I have any inheritance from my parents

He put down the quill. This seemed like a good starters list, he could always come back and add to it. He got up and walked to Hedwigs cage, gently stroking her feathers he whispered calm words to his beloved bird, "you're so much smarter than an ordinary owl aren't you girl" Harry said. Hedwig hooted gently in agreement, and preened her feathers. Harry, feeling tired from the long day, quickly changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed, setting his alarm to 6, in order to start his run.


	2. Chapter 2 Little note to the readers

Ok so I forgot to put a note on my first chapter, this is my first story, so reviews would be really helpful, the more reviews the faster ill update, I plan on this being a fairly long story, but I may do a couple of one-shots throughout the story REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

I do not own harry potter sadly if I did then Sirus would still be alive


	3. Chapter 3

**The second chapter is finished, I hope you guys like it!!!!!! Again please please please review and tell me what you think thanks bunches **

**I still don't own harry potter **

The alarm woke Harry up suddenly, groaning he rolled out of bed and put on some loose sweats, not that he had anything other than loose, creeping quietly down the stairs, jumping the last 2 that creaked he walked outside, inhaling the fresh air. Taking off at a slow jog he headed for the park, 20 min later and sweating he sat down heavily on the swings. 'Wow I didn't think I was so out of shape' looking around he saw nothing, and to him, it was soothing. Soon after he got up to jog back to his relatives to make breakfast, after showering and eating he went back up to his room. Deciding that he would spend about an hour every day on each subject, he would be able to finish hopefully in 2 weeks, which would be just before his birthday, and then he could arrange a trip to Diagonally where he could speak to the Goblins, and get some new books. Stretching, he sat down to study charms first.

2 weeks later Harry shut his 5th year potions book, the last book he had to finish. Smiling he went to grab an apple from the kitchen, it was 2 days before his birthday, and his relatives were actually being nice. Harry had been surprised when one day Dudley came into his room, and started asking questions about Harry's school, his classes, even his friends. After a few seconds of stunned silence Harry told Dudley about his school adventures, He didn't realize it at the time, but talking about everything that happened made him feel lighter. He never really talked to his friends about what had happened over the years, it seem ridiculous because they were there with him for the most part, so why bother talking about it.

Harry continued to talk to his family, the tension was still there but it was a lot easier to deal with now. Harry was even getting presents this year for his birthday! He had been continuing with his morning runs, now he was up to a solid hour before he started to get tired, and Dudley had joined him, wanting to get in shape for boxing in the fall. While it wasn't too noticeable, Harry was starting to fill out, and gain muscle, now that he was properly eating and exercising. Finally on the night before his birthday Harry went to bed, excited for the next day, not noticing the pale silver light around him. At midnight Harry woke up suddenly to a sharp pain in his back, biting his lip he jumped out of bed, running to the mirror, where he fainted.

When he came too, he slowly sat up, hoping that it was all a horrible dream, looking into his reflection he saw the same boy with messy hair, and bright green eyes, but what was new, was the 2 large black wings. Looking closer he noticed he was shorter, about 5'5, that made him very grumpy, as he had just gotten to a respectable height of 5'8. Barely thinking about it he pulled his wings around him, in order to examine them better, stroking the soft feathers he noticed they were a dark green, not black like he first thought. 'Crap, how am I going to hide these? I can't leave the house with wings!' Just like that he felt a sharp pain, and the wings were gone. Turning around Harry saw a tattoo, of 2 wings on his shoulder blade, just where his real wings should be. 'Well at least this simplifies it a little' resolving himself to find a few books on magical creatures, so he would be able to figure out just what he was.

Taking the knight bus he went to the bank, walking up to the nearest goblin, he smiled and greeted Griphook, the first goblin he had ever met. Surprised Griphook looked at the young Potter boy, no one had ever bothered to remember goblins names, at least not common bank tellers, and when the boy then asked to speak privately to him, well to say he was curious would be an understatement.

When they got the other room, and were seated, Harry began talking "Griphook, I was wondering if it would be possible to do an inheritance test, to see if I have any vaults, and to see my family tree" "that is indeed Mr. Potter", "please call me Harry" Harry insisted, not realizing just how important giving your name is to a goblin, it was a sign of trust. "Well Harry, we also have another test that would allow you to see any abilities you may have, if you like I can arrange for those to take place". Harry smiled this was exactly what he needed, nodding his head Griphook called for another goblin, requesting the needed materials. Less than 5 minutes later the same goblin came back with 3 pieces of paper, and 3 quills.

" Ok Harry, this is how it works, the red quill allows us to see which vaults you are eligible to inherit, the green quill writes out your family tree, and the blue quill will show us any abilities you might have, both active and dormant." Harry looked at the 3 quills hesitantly; they looked very similar to a blood quill, "What do I need to do then?" "It's simple, all you do is write your full name on top of every sheet of paper, it will draw a very small about of blood, about 5 drops per paper." Harry quickly complied, scribbling Harry James Potter on each paper, watching it show up in red, "And now" said Griphook, "We wait."


End file.
